criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy
Energy is an integral element in Criminal Case. The energy bar The energy bar is located at the top of the game screen, and is represented by a counter as the amount of energy in hand. The player can have an unlimited amount of energy although the bar will not refill itself if the player exceeds the 110 energy limit. In the desktop version, it takes 3 minutes and 20 seconds for the bar to restore a single energy point, while in the mobile version, it takes 2 minutes. Usage Without energy, the player cannot advance any further in the storyline as it is required to play crime scenes, which in turn rewards the player with stars, the main element of progressing in the game. Besides that, energy can also be used to achieve certain trophies. To play a crime scene once, a player needs to use up 20 energy. However, a crime scene where all five stars have been attained need only 5 energy. Additionally, Happy Hours can reduce the energy needed to 15, 10, or 0. Obtaining energy , allowing the player to consume their stored items (if they have any) or to buy them with cash.|thumb]] *'Automatic refill': The player can wait until their energy bar is partially or completely refilled. *'Level up refill': When the player levels up, their energy bar will automatically be filled up to 110. It will not exceed 110 if the player had energy points remaining. If the player had more than 110 energy points they will not lose any. *'Daily bonus': The player can receive energy by spinning the Daily Bonus wheel. *'Purchase energy items': The player can also purchase energy items with cash to get energy right away. (A bottle of Orange Juice costs 10 cash and gives 20 energy points, a bag of Potato Chips costs 25 cash and give 50 energy points, and a Burger costs 50 cash and gives 120 energy points.) *'App Page Free Gifts': The player can benefit from the free daily gifts offered every day on the Criminal Case Facebook App Page. *'Friends' gifts': The player's Criminal Case teammates can send the player 2 energy points as a free gift every day. The player also gets 1 energy point every time their teammates accept energy from the player, although it is optional. *'Promotion sharing': When the player's friends level up or get promoted (rank up), the friend can share 1 Orange Juice or 1 Potato Chips thanks to their promotion. The player will need to click on the "Claim Orange Juice" or "Claim Potato Chips" that appear in their Facebook News Feed to get those items. Please note that each player can only claim 3 bottles of Orange Juice and 1 bag of Potato Chips per day. *'Clue examination rewards': The player can get an energy reward each time they finish a Forensic Kit mini-game. The faster the player finishes it, the more energy points they obtain. *'Additional Investigation rewards': Some suspects will reward the player with a burger after the player has helped them during the Additional Investigation of a case. *'Extra stars trading': Once the player has finished a case and its Additional Investigation, they can trade one remaining star for +20 energy. *'Lucky Cards collections': Once the player has a complete collection, they can trade the "Heart" and "Spade" cards for an energy item. *'Police Pet Lucky Find': Some pets can find energy or energy items at the end of a crime scene investigation. *'Watching advertisements': The player can watch a number of video ads, supplying 20 energy points each watch time. Notes *Your energy bar will not be synchronized between your computer and your mobile device. The energy shown in your energy bar will differ on your mobile device and your computer as they are independent, but it also means that you have an extra 110 energy points available to investigate with; for example, if you log into your mobile game and use up the 110 energy points, these 110 energy points will not be deducted from your energy bar in the desktop version of the game. Gallery Energy1.jpg|The player can wait until their energy bar is partially or completely refilled. Daily Bonus - New.png|The player can claim energy items using Daily Bonus. Energy3.jpg|The player can also claim a bottle of Orange Juice or a bag of Potato Chips from their friends' timelines. Energy4.jpg|The player can get an energy reward when they perform actions on clues. Energy5.jpg|Certain police pets can find energy or energy items at the end of a crime scene investigation. Send_Free_Gifts.png|Free Gifts is another way of receiving energy. JonesGetFreeEnergy.png|Jones featuring in a "Get Free Energy" prompt in Grimsborough. Sswwss.png|Jones featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in Grimsborough. JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones featuring in a "Not Enough Energy!" prompt in Grimsborough. AmyGetFreeGifts.png|Amy featuring in a "Get Free Energy" prompt in Pacific Bay. AmyEataSnack.png|Amy featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in Pacific Bay. AmyNotEnoughEnergy.png|Amy featuring in a "Not Enough Energy!" prompt in Pacific Bay. JackEnergy-2-1.png|Jack featuring in a "Get Free Energy" prompt in World Edition. JackEnergy-3-1.png|Jack featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in World Edition. JackEnergy-4-1.png|Jack featuring in a "Not Enough Energy!" prompt in World Edition. MaddieEnergy.png|Maddie featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in Mysteries of the Past. JonesEnergyS5.png|Jones featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in The Conspiracy. JackEnergy.png|Jack featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in Travel in Time. GwenNeedSomeEnergy.png|Gwen featuring in a "Need Some Energy?" prompt in Supernatural Investigations. GwenNotEnoughEnergy.png|Gwen featuring in a "Not Enough Energy!" prompt in Supernatural Investigations. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay